Eternal Nightmare
by cullen's pet
Summary: Aro laughed again and his smile returned although it was more menacing than inviting. "That is where you are wrong, dear child. I'm quite sure that you could be persuaded. Are there not more members of the Cullen family?" A horrifying AU ending to NewMoon


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight universe. That honor belongs to S. Meyer. I only like to play with her characters.

A/N: Well, here it is. My latest plot bunny gone wild. Seriously, it was giving me a splitting headache doing all that bouncing around in my head. A few notes on this story. It picks up in New Moon where the Cullen's are being led to meet with Aro. I've borrowed some of the dialogue although not completely word for word. Also, my Alec is much older in this story than in the series. My Alec is in his early twenties. With that said, on with the story. Enjoy!

Eternal Nightmare

My mind raced as we proceeded through the subterranean gloom. It was so dark that I could hardly see anything at all. I wanted to ask Edward where we were going or what was going to happen to us, but I couldn't. Not only was I afraid of his answer, but also because no matter how softly I spoke their ears would hear every word. They could hear my every labored breath to every frantic beat of my heart.

The joy that I had felt from my reunion with Edward dimmed as a strong sense of foreboding pervaded my conscience. If Edward was worried and scared then things were not looking so good for our survival.

We walked through the shadowy passageway for what seemed like forever. I had a hard time with my human pace keeping up with them. I could her someone huffing with impatience behind us at my clumsy gait. I kept stumbling over the uneven surface of the stone floor and Edward caught me more than once before I tripped and crashed into it. I pressed myself closer to his body, ignoring the chill in my body. It may be the last chance that I had to be close to him. It seemed like he had the same thoughts. Every so often, his fingers would trace my lips or he would press his face into my hair. It felt good to feel like he wanted me, for however short a time that it may be. Even if he left me again, it was worth it.

Finally, I saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. We filed through a heavy, iron door. I cringed when the big one, Felix, slammed the door and slid the bolt locking us in. The atmosphere felt more oppressive and it gave a finality to the circumstances. I was so frightened. My heart was positively thrumming in my chest. Each beat seemed to blend into the next. Alice had explained the danger before we left Forks and had gone into more detail on the flight here. But the danger didn't matter to me. Edward was worth it. If we had a chance to save his life, it was worth it. He might not love me the way that I loved him, but I would give up everything for him. And that included my life. A loud growl startled me from my thoughts. I could feel it rumbling in Edward's chest and I glanced up at him anxiously.

His cold gaze was fixated somewhere behind me. I turned and allowed my eyes to travel in the same direction to see what had disturbed him. It was another vampire, a man that looked to have been in his early twenties when he was turned. He was wearing a light gray suit and was reaching out to Jane. He could have been her twin as he rivaled her in the looks department, although his hair was a darker shade than hers.

"Jane."

"Alec," she answered as she embraced him and kissed each side of his face.

Then he looked at us. I noticed that his gaze lingered on me for much longer than it had on Alice or Edward. His eyes were red just like the others, but as he stared at me the color began to swirl as his eyes gradually darkened. I didn't like the look on his face or the strange glint in his eyes.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two…and a half. Nice work." His eyes never left me as he spoke and I trembled in fear. I could feel his gaze as it traveled up and down my body. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

Edward was unnaturally still next to me and I could tell from the tenseness of his jaw that he was angry. Whatever Alec was thinking was definitely bothering him a great deal. I was suddenly thankful that I couldn't read minds. Alec's eyes were locked with my own as he questioned Edward. "And this was the cause of all of your problems? I'd be glad to take her off your hands."

Edward crouched to spring at Alec when Alice gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't. It won't end well if you do." She looked at him pointedly and his face twisted into a look of horror at whatever she had shown him. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I buried my face in his chest, shocked that the other vampire was so brazen with his comments. No wonder Edward had growled when he walked up. No telling what he was thinking that would cause Edward to react like that. That was probably part of their plan, goading him to attack them with their thoughts.

Alec continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again. Let's not keep him waiting."

They led us down another hallway. This place was a dizzying maze of corridors. I was hopelessly turned around. I'd never be able to find my way out. Who was I kidding? If I wasn't leaving with Edward and Alice, I would never leave. Not alive anyway. I couldn't escape from one vampire much less an entire building full. We followed Jane and Alec into a large, circular room. The floor was slightly depressed and a large drain opened in the middle. I eyed the dark hole apprehensively. For what purpose would they need a drain in the middle of a room?

I was trembling again as I glanced around. This room was full of vampires, all with piercing crimson eyes. I saw Alec approach a vampire seated on one of three thrones. They must be the ancients that Alice spoke of. I recognized them as the trio from Carlisle's painting. I saw Alec offer his hand to one of them. He took it for a moment. Then he nodded and rose from his seat. As he glided toward us, Edward pulled me closer to him.

He whispered in my ear, "Bella, I know that now is not the right time or place for this conversation. But I have to tell you before it is too late. No matter what happens, I love you. I've always loved you. I lied to you that day in the forest. I only wanted to protect you. I wanted you to live a natural life. Get married and have children. Things that I could never give you. I put you in danger time and time again. So I left. I wanted you to be safe. But it was a mistake. The worst mistake of my long life. I know that you will never forgive me but I want you to know that before I met you, I was missing something. You came into my life and completed me. You helped me to live again."

He stared at me intently, like he was willing me to understand what he was saying. He looked desperate. I was starting to get really scared. Why did he sound like he was saying goodbye?

"Edward, please, listen to me. I forgive you and I love you. I'll always love you. But you are scaring me. What is going on?"

Edward looked away as the ancient answered my question. "Ah, Edward. Back so soon, I see. And with Alice and Bella. What a lovely surprise." I turned toward him, taking in his appearance up close. He wore a long, black cloak and had long, black hair. His skin was very bizarre looking. It looked fragile and papery thin. I had to control the urge to reach out and touch him so that I could feel the texture of it. His eyes were different too. They had a milky film to them. I wondered if he could see as well as the normal vampire. His

eyes reminded me of someone who was blind or losing their eyesight.

"Bella, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro. Those are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We rule over the Volturi. We act as police for our kind and punish those that break our laws. Vampires have existed for thousands of years. We have been able to exist peacefully for the most part during this whole time but it wasn't without effort. Our existence must remain a secret. Could you imagine the chaos if your kind was to learn of our presence? The angry hordes that would try to hunt us down. Or those that would greedily court immortality trying to steal it from us. Some moron would undoubtedly try to create an immortal army. No, it just wouldn't do. The world would descend into madness. With that in mind, consider Edward and yourself. He is a vampire and you are a human. A human who knows entirely too much. Do you see the inherent problem with this?"

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed like he was somewhere else. I waved my hand franticly in front of his face. Nothing. He may as well have been carved from marble. I looked at Alice. She was frozen in the same manner. I started to panic. "Edward…. What did you do to them?" My body tightened with fear as my heart palpitated wildly in my chest.

Aro smiled, "Do not fear, dear child. Alec has merely incapacitated them for the moment. We don't want to be too hasty and Edward is not known for his patience. I'm most intrigued, though. You don't seem to be affected at all by Alec's gift. If I remember correctly, Edward can't read your mind either. Do you mind if I try?"

At this point, it wasn't as if I had a choice. I was in a room surrounded by vampires who would kill me in an instant. My only protectors were frozen like blocks of ice. I stepped forward and took Aro's proffered hand confused as to why he needed my hand to read my mind. I watched his face as a look of shock and incredulity passed fleetingly over his features. He released my hand. He said, "That was fascinating but the facts are clear. They broke the law. It is only a simple matter of justice."

Aro snapped his fingers and in a flurry of movement, Alice and Edward were no more. Before my mind could comprehend what I was seeing, Demetri and Felix had ignited the piles of torn limbs and their severed heads. Thick, purple smoke wafted through the chamber, burning my throat with its sweet scent.

I cried out in agony. Edward….Alice….They were gone. Dead. I started to sink to the floor in despair but a cold pair of arms stopped me. Blinded by tears, I couldn't see who it was nor did I care. My love was gone. My best friend and sister was gone. I wanted nothing more than to join them.

Aro began to speak again. "Now that they are taken care of, there is only one more matter to discuss."

I interrupted him. I was done with this. I was ready to get through his theatrics and join my family in the afterlife. "There is nothing left to discuss. Kill me and get it over with. Why draw out my suffering?" I struggled unsuccessfully against my captor. I turned my head to see who it was.

Alec.

I bent my head pressing my neck into his lips. "Bite me. End my suffering. We all know that you can't let me live with your secret. Do it!"

I was getting angry. How dare they? Cruelly kill my love and my sister in front of me and then prolong my own demise. It didn't even make sense as I was the easiest to kill. I pressed my neck further into Alec's frigid lips. "Do it, you coward," I screamed.

Aro chuckled and smiled warmly at me. "My dearest Bella. My feisty, little girl. I have no intention to kill you."

"What!?" Was he really that heartless? Was he that much of a hypocrite? He killed them for something that he was going to do himself. My grief was all-consuming. They were dead. Even now, Felix was unceremoniously sweeping their ashes into the drain, carelessly disposing of my loved ones. I breathed deeply as those same ashes tickled my nose and settled into my hair. Edward. Tears blinded me as my grief flared brighter than the fire of my anger once again.

Aro smiled at me once more. "I'm not going to kill you, Isabella. Alec has expressed the desire to make you his mate. I want you to join us."

I stared at him incredulously. He was deluded. "Are you crazy? You just murdered my mate and sister and you have the gall to suggest that I become a mate to someone that was a part of their murders. Then to join you and serve you. I don't want anything to do with any of you. Just kill me and get it over with."

Aro laughed again and his smile returned although it looked more menacing than inviting. "That is where you are wrong, dear child. I'm quite sure that you could be persuaded. Are there not more members of the Cullen family? Do you want to be the reason that they all perish?"

I paled at the thought. That vile, evil bastard. Blackmailing me with the rest of my families lives hanging over my head. The only thing that could make me give into his desire. I'd already lost Edward and Alice, I couldn't stand to lose them too. I couldn't sentence them to death when I had it in my power to save them. I put my head down in defeat.

"That's my girl. I'd have my way no matter what you decided. You saved their lives, dearest Isabella. Come, Alec, show her to her room."

Alec grasped my hand and led me from that chamber of death. I followed him numbly. I couldn't picture my life without Edward and I didn't know what the future would bring. I had all but died when he left me but at least I knew that he was out there somewhere. That he was okay. But now he was gone for good and the agony of his loss was crushing me. What was I going to do? I had always wanted this life. But I wanted it so that I could be with Edward. He was dead, so where did that leave me? An eternity to grieve for my lost love. An eternal nightmare for me to endure. But I had to do it. I'd caused the Cullen's so much trouble and pain already. It was the least that I could do. I could never atone for their loss, so I would make it up to them in any way that I could. I just hope that my sacrifice was enough, although I knew that it never would be.

Alec stopped at an ornately carved door. He glanced at me and I looked away. I didn't want anything to do with any of them. Least of all him. He had paralyzed them so that they couldn't even defend themselves. He was worse than Aro in my mind at the moment. He audibly sighed and opened the door. He pulled me through the threshold and over to the bed. I sank down onto the soft surface and began to cry in earnest as the weight of what happened began to sink in. I'd never be able to see my parents again. Jacob. I don't think that I could ever face the Cullen's again knowing that Edward and Alice had died whilst I had survived when I was the cause of this tragedy. The hole that Edward had carved out of my chest ripped itself anew once again. My body shook and trembled from the pain. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to face an eternity apart from him.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

I looked up.

Alec.

He looked uncomfortable. He said, "You know, it is not that bad here. I know that you are hurting but it will get better."

I pushed his hand away. How dare he try to comfort me when he was part of the problem. They just expected me to carry on and become his mate without giving Edward another thought. It disgusted me. I narrowed my eyes and said lowly, "Don't touch me. I don't need your sympathy nor do I welcome it. Just get out and leave me alone."

His features hardened immediately. He flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms to the bed, all in the blink of an eye. The speed left me breathless and paralyzed with fear. But I was hopeful too. Maybe he would kill me after all.

His face was inches from my own, his eyes blazing with anger. He breathed into my ear, causing a ripple of terror to shoot through my tense body. "Do not forget, Bella, you are still human and so easily broken. You have exchanged your life and freedom for the lives of your family. They could still die if you fight me. Do you want that?"

"N-no! P-please! Don't hurt them!" I was petrified. I knew that they wouldn't kill me but they would kill my family. I'd witnessed their brutality firsthand. His hard, frigid body felt so heavy on top of me. I wanted nothing more than to push him off me but if I tried, I knew that he would be as unmovable as a brick wall. I might as well be resigned to my fate. I was beyond saving.

"Good girl," he whispered, his wintry breath tickling my ear. "I can be very good to you, if you allow me to be. But know this, you silly girl, you will be my mate whether you want to be or not. Tell me, do you know what an incubus is?"

His nose glided along my jaw and down my throat. He inhaled deeply before sucking lightly on my pulse point. My heart was in my throat as it hammered wildly in fear. I was scared that he was going to change me. I wasn't ready yet. I didn't think that I would ever be ready. I gulped loudly and shook my head no to answer his question.

He chuckled darkly, the vibrations of his chest against mine sending unpleasant sensations through my body. "It means, my beautiful Bella, that I can draw you to me. Like a bee is drawn to nectar. You will lose all self control and will abandon yourself to my every desire. Your shield will not protect you from me. For example, right now, your panties are wet and you long for me to touch you, to pleasure you. You want to kiss me and revel in my taste.

I looked at him, shocked at his statement. Why did he say that I had a shield? What did that mean? Before I had time to analyze his words I was caught in his hypnotic gaze. I felt like I was falling through time, lost to the world. And then to my utmost horror I could feel myself becoming aroused. I wanted him. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him until there was no tomorrow. I shook my head trying to dispel the need that I felt for him. No, no, no, no, no. This was wrong. I love Edward. I was horror-struck that he could manipulate me like that.

Finally, he broke the uncomfortable silence. "I don't want to force you, Bella. I just wanted you to know that resisting me would be futile. It would cause you undue pain and more grief. I will have you either way. But I'm not a completely heartless monster. I will allow you time to grieve and time to come to terms with you new role in life. Be aware, though. I am not a patient man and I will not wait forever. Don't make me force my hand. And I do expect you to spend time with me and get to know me. I am not as bad as you think."

Then he kissed me. I gasped at the sudden sensation of his lips against mine and he took the opportunity to slide his frosty tongue into my mouth. I took the passive approach and let him kiss me. It wouldn't do any good to fight, although my conscience burned with guilt and shame. Edward had only just died and here I was kissing another. Though I didn't initiate it and I wasn't enjoying it, I still felt like I was cheating on Edward. Tears began to pool in my eyes again.

Alec released my arms and sat up. He had an unidentifiable emotion burning in his eyes. "I'll leave you alone now, Bella. But I will return later to see that you have everything that you need."

I laid still, frozen by everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. It was too much to process. Alec left, closing the door softly behind him. I heard the distinct click as he locked me inside of my tomb alive. I curled into a ball and sobbed. I was a traitor. I felt like I was betraying Edward's memory but I didn't know what else to do. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I'd saved the lives of the rest of his family but at what cost. I was convinced that had he been alive he would be furious with me. But I was really left no choice. I was human and weak. Defenseless to Alec's other power, which frightened me even more.

I cried long into the night. I cried for Edward and Alice. I cried for my parents. They would never know what happened to me. Never have closure. I cried for Jacob and the pain that I had caused him. I cried for the Cullen's and the loss that they had sustained because of my disastrous presence in their lives. Lastly, I cried for myself. Trapped in this place, with no hope to escape. I had an eternity to contemplate the nightmare that had become my life. A man that expected me to love him after he had taken part in the destruction of my family. Another man that expected me to serve him faithfully after he had ordered their execution. An eternity to feel the pain from their loss. An eternity to hate myself for all the mistakes that I had made. My fate to me was a fate worse than death. An eternal nightmare that I could never wake from.

End Note: Well, what did you think? This was originally supposed to be a horror one-shot for Halloween but I might continue it if I get enough requests. I have not seen very many Alec/Bella stories and I feel it might be a challenge to write one. Review, please. It makes my day to see new reviews.


End file.
